This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Providing lighting using LEDs typically requires the use of a driver to provide the proper voltage and current to permit the LEDs to operate properly and safely. Some LED drivers convert rectified AC voltages to the proper voltage and current to operate the LEDs. Many of such LED drivers use isolated power converter topologies including, e.g., flyback converters. Typically, the isolated converter based drivers operate in a closed loop, constant current mode. The output current of an isolated converter is sensed on the secondary side of the transformer and is often provided to the controller, which is located on the primary side of the transformer, via an optocoupler. Some known designs include passive power factor correction (PFC), while others include an active PFC circuit.